


Ghosts

by legoline



Category: North and South (UK)
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once lost, now found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Music:** "We Thought We Were Ghosts, But We Are Feathers" by Audrey  
 **Info:** 26,2 MB; Xvid; download [HERE](http://www.almost-evil.com/Legoline/Vids/Ghosts_Legoline.rar) (right click save; unzip with winrar)

[Vid 2](http://vimeo.com/27695887) from [Steffi](http://vimeo.com/user8119850) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: _thornton_

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the mood of the song and how little lyrics it uses to achieve that melancholic atmosphere. It seemed to fit John and Margaret perfectly, who have each been through rough times and find solace and love in the other.


End file.
